Imagination débordante
|IMD = http://www.imdb.fr/title/tt0037661/combined }} Imagination débordante (Duck Pimples en version originale) est un dessin animé de la série des Donald Duck produit par Walt Disney pour RKO Radio Pictures et sorti le 10 août 1945. Synopsis Un soir d'orage, Donald Duck, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, s'apprête à écouter un feuilleton radiophonique. Avant que la narration ne commence, le présentateur donne quelques conseils aux auditeurs afin de se détendre et être ainsi mieux « habités » par l'histoire qui leur sera racontée. Malheureusement pour lui, Donald prend ces conseils un peu trop au sérieux et laisse ensuite son imagination déborder. Un vendeur à la mine patibulaire vient ainsi frapper à sa porte et lui propose des livres à revendre pour qu'il puisse s'acheter ensuite une bicyclette. L'homme change alors complètement de comportement pour devenir follement joyeux. Après avoir fait un tour de bicyclette imaginaire dans la maison de Donald, le vendeur fou disparaît aussitôt comme si de rien n'était. Donald se plonge alors dans l'un des romans et, là encore, le récit prend vie et sort littéralement du livre. Le voleur Dopey Davis quitte les pages du roman et attrape Donald au col en lui demandant de le croire quand il affirme être innocent du vol de perles dont il est accusé. Au contraire même, il accuse Donald d'avoir commis le méfait. C'est à ce moment là que le commissaire Hennessy sort lui aussi du roman et vient interroger le canard. Il est suivi par la victime, une femme du nom de Pauline, toujours à la recherche du voleur de son collier de perles provenant d'un héritage. Le commissaire fait également appel à son adjoint, un certain Leslie J. Clark, pour lui fournir des fers chauds afin de mettre Donald au supplice pour qu'il avoue où il aurait potentiellement caché le collier de perles. Au moment précis où le canard est sur le point d'avoir la gorge tranchée, l'auteur J. Harold King apparaît et révèle le nom du coupable, qui n'est autre qu'Hennessy lui-même. Tout ce petit monde repart donc d'où il était venu laissant Donald pantois avec son livre et le collier de perles. En coulisses Explication a posteriori thumb|Trois des personnages du court-métrage, écoutant les instructions d'[[Hazel dans The Mad Hermit of Chimney Butte.]]Le court-métrage Imagination débordante sera inséré, en 1960, dans le moyen-métrage télévisuel The Mad Hermit of Chimney Butte. Celui-ci, réalisé par Jack Kinney, déjà réalisateur de Imaginationd ébordante, voit Donald s'isoler dans le désert après avoir été poussé à bout par sa vie quotidienne chaotique (ladite vie quotidienne étant montrée par le biais d'extraits de différents court-métrages plus anciens). Imagination débordante devient donc un des épisodes menant à la dépression nerveuse du canard en vareuse. Pour s'insérer dans la trame narrative de The Mad Hermit, une séquence toute nouvelle est animée pour lier Imagination débordante à Donald et la Sorcière; on y voit Hazel ensorceler les livres qu'elle envoie ensuite un de ses amis vendre à Donald, ce qui explique pourquoi leurs personnages viennent à la vie; on peut même voir Hazel donner des instructions précises aux personnages. Cela donne donc a posteriori une explication logique aux évènements du court-métrage. Analyse [[Fichier:Duckpimples.png|thumb|left|200px|Le title card de Duck Pimples.]] Imagination débordante est assurément l'un des cartoons les plus étonnants de la carrière de DonaldPour preuve, le site CartoonBrew.com, spécialisé dans l'animation, décrit le court métrage comme « le plus effrayant dessin animé Disney jamais réalisé » (the creepiest Disney short ever made) et note également que son animation est un « travail de grande qualité » (a top-drawer work).. Le court métrage constitue un hommage aux films noirs des années quarante avec son mystère, son enquêteur cherchant des indices et un coupable, sans oublier sa victime séduisante. Il est aussi parfaitement encré dans son temps : ce qui effraie ici Donald, ce sont les émissions radiophoniques qu'il écoute. A l'époque, la télévision n'existe pas et donc, le soir, pour se divertir, les Américains suivent des drames racontés à la radio à la manière des séries télévisées contemporaines. Ce soir-là, Donald passe donc d'une station à l'autre mais ne trouve que des fréquences qui lui donnent la chair de poule. A ce propos, le titre original du cartoon forme un jeu de mots : en anglais, « chair de poule » se traduit par goose pimples ; dans la langue de Shakespeare, la poule est ainsi devenue une oie, l'écran titre montrant le goose barré et remplacé par l'évident duck pour mettre l'accent sur le personnage de Donald. thumb|200px|Donald aux prises avec [[Pauline et l'inspecteur Hector HennessyCette scène, dans laquelle Hennessy tient Donald par le cou alors Pauline s'élance pour décapiter le canard, est souvent coupée lors de la diffusion télévisée du cartoon en raison de sa violence..]] Imagination débordante est donc un cartoon de Donald qui ne ressemble à aucun autre. D'abord, parce que le canard n'y perd pas une seule fois son sang-froid. En fait, il est plutôt spectateur de tout ce qui lui arrive. Ensuite, parce que le cartoon prend des tournants de folie, à l'image des énergiques courts métrages des séries Tex Avery et Looney Tunes. Ce dessin animé passe d'ailleurs pour la version Disney du cartoon Who Killed Who? de MGM, en raison de sa musique énergique mais aussi du fait que le détective qui mène l'enquête autant dans Imagination débordante que dans Who Killed Who? est doublé par Billy Bletcher. Autre similitude, les personnages sortis du livre agissent tous de manière loufoque, à l'image de la jeune et séduisante Pauline (dont la ressemblance avec Jessica Rabbit, qui apparaîtra quarante ans plus tard dans Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit, est troublante) qui n'hésite pas à se cacher dans le costume du détective et à en sortir un téléphone. Cette œuvre sort donc complètement des sentiers battus. L'ultime preuve en est d'ailleurs le nom du commissaire (qui s'exprime en argot américain et avec un accent irlandais en version originale)Par exemple, le détective prononce des phrases telles que Now are you gonna cough 'em up... or am I gonna have to cut 'em outta ya? en utilisant des compromis grammaticaux., H.U. Hennessy : un clin d'œil interne au studio puisqu'il s'agit du nom d'un artiste travaillant pour les courts métrages de Mickey Mouse notamment sur les layouts et les décors. Par ailleurs, le nom de l'auteur du roman, J. Harold King, réfère au réalisateur de dessins animés de la série Donald Duck Jack King, et celui de de l'adjoint du commissaire, Leslie J. Clark, à l'animateur Les Clark. Imagination débordante verra ensuite ses personnages de Pauline, Dopey Davis et Leslie J. Clark réutilisés dans l'émission The Mad Hermit of Chimney Butte, le 1 avril 1960. Donald et le surréalisme thumb|left|Donald assis sur un singe verte. Imagination débordante est un dessin animé absolument original et qui dénote complètement des autres productions des studios Disney de l'époque. Alors que le court métrage sort le 10 août 1945, la Seconde Guerre mondiale est presque terminée. En effet, la signature de la reddition du Japon, qui marque la fin du conflit, interviendra un peu moins d'un mois plus tard, le 2 septembre. Cette guerre, alors particulièrement présente dans l'esprit des Américains, ne permettait jusque là pas vraiment aux studios de créer des dessins animés amusants et divertissants comme ils l'étaient avant le début des hostilités, car la production était réservée en priorité aux courts métrages de propagande. Ce n'est seulement qu'un peu avant la fin de la guerre que les studios Disney purent reprendre leur « liberté » et recréer des dessins animés déjantés. thumb|200px|Donald, l'inspecteur, Pauline et l'auteur [[J. Harold King dans un paysage de rêves.]]Imagination débordante est marqué par un mouvement artistique très précis, ce qui le différencie de la plupart des autres courts métrages d'animation jamais créés jusqu'alors : le surréalisme. Avec la Seconde Guerre mondiale, les arts avaient été mis entre parenthèses, et la fin du conflit permit aux artistes européens et américains de revenir sur le devant de la scène. Le surréalisme, défini pour la première fois en 1924 par André Breton, survécut à la guerre et réapparut dans les esprits à la fin du conflit avant de disparaître en 1966. Ce mouvement reposait sur la surprise et la juxtaposition inattendue d'éléments contraires, à la toute-puissance du rêve et du subconscient, au jeu désintéressé de la pensée. Le dessin animé Imagination débordante correspond indéniablement à cette définition. thumb|left|200px|Affiche du court métrage.Pour preuve, la barrière entre le réel et l'imaginaire est infime dans ce court métrage. Tout d'abord, on peut observer la première manifestation de l'irréalité un peu plus d'un minute après le début du court métrage : alors qu'un homme s'exclame à la radio « Le singe est derrière toi ! », le fauteuil sur lequel est assis Donald prend la forme d'un abominable gorille vert, qui ressemble à Ajax, apparu dans Donald et le Gorille le 31 mars 1944. Donald ne se rendra pas compte de la présence du grand singe, qui finira par disparaître au bout d'une poignée de secondes. Directement après la disparition de l'animal, l'imagination de Donald lui joue encore un tour avec l'apparition du vendeur de livres sur le pas de sa porte, qui n'a comme autre souhait que de s'acheter une bicyclette. A défaut d'en avoir une, il s'en crée une imaginaire qu'il conduit avec un Donald interloqué sur le guidon. Après s'être encastré dans le mur, le mystérieux personnage disparaît comme un fantôme au milieu du salon de Donald. Ensuite, Donald s'imagine entendre des voix, puis ne peut que constater les apparitions successives chez lui de personnages tout droit sortis de son livre, dans l'ordre Dopey Davis, Hector Hennessy, Pauline et Leslie J. Clark, tout cela dans un vacarme et dans une folie indescriptible, tant la majorité des actes de ces personnages plus fous les uns que les autres sont tout bonnement fantaisistes. thumb|200px|Donald à la fin du court métrage, vacillant entre le réel et l'imaginaire.Un peu après avoir passé les six minutes de court métrage, c'est un dernier personnage, l'auteur du roman, J. Harold King, qui fait son apparition. L'arrivée de ce dernier protagoniste coïncide avec le changement d'environnement des personnages, qui ne se trouvent tout à coup plus dans la maison de Donald mais sur une île paradisiaque, presque enchantée, où la couleur rose prédomine dans un paysage hawaïen étrangement féérique. Alors que Donald croit être touché par le pistolet d'Hennessy, il s'évanouit et les personnages sont transportés dans un nouvel environnement, cette fois-ci enneigé et plutôt alpin. C'est alors que Clark et Pauline, conscients que Donald, avec son évanouissement, va finir par retourner dans la réalité, choisissent de sauter dans le livre et quitter l'imagination du canard. thumb|left|200px|Virgil Partch, figure du surréalisme américain.Donald, visiblement pétrifié, entend alors le speaker de la radio finir son émission et son récit en demandant à l'auditoire (et plus particulièrement ici à Donald), si toute cette histoire ne serait pas finalement que le fruit de son imagination. Donald acquiesce, et c'est alors qu'il se retrouve avec le collier de perles au cou que recherchaient Hennessy et Pauline, ce qui montre que le monde de l'imaginaire n'est finalement jamais loin du monde réel. L'implication de Virgil Partch Le côté surréaliste donné à ce court métrage est dû à un homme en particulier : Virgil Partch (1916–1984), signant ViP, qui deviendra l'un des auteurs de bande dessinée et dessinateurs humoristiques américains les plus prolifiques et reconnus des années quarante et cinquante. Il était notamment connu pour son trait de dessin dépouillé, propre, et son humour justement surréaliste. Toutefois, Imagination débordante semble être étrangement le seul court métrage d'animation auquel Partch ait jamais collaboré. Malgré cette faible participation à l'animation en général, l'influence de l'artiste est particulièrement présente tout au long d’''Imagination débordante''. Cependant, les crédits au début du dessin animé donnent Partch comme ayant seulement participé au court métrage en tant que scénariste : or, pour certains observateurshttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0037661/reviews Voir certains critiques sur l'IMBd., tous les personnages dans ce dessin animé (à part Donald) montrent l'influence claire du trait de dessin de Partch et les principaux protagonistes ne ressemblent pas aux autres personnages Disney de cette période. Il se peut donc que Partch ait dessiné les modèles définissant le physique des personnages afin que les animateurs travaillent dessus, mais il est également possible qu'il ait dessiné lui-même certaines parties du court métrage. Liste des personnages Vendeur_de_livres.jpg|Le vendeur de livres face à Donald. Dopey Davis et Donald Duck Imagination débordante.jpg|Donald avec le voleur Dopey Davis. Wdt-donald-59.jpg|Donald aux prises avec l'inspecteur Hector Hennessy. 1945-pimples-8.jpg|La charmante Pauline. Leslie J. Clark.jpg|L'adjoint du commissaire, Leslie J. Clark. 1945-pimples-10.jpg|L'auteur du roman, J. Harold King. Notes et références Catégorie:Court métrage Catégorie:Dessin animé Catégorie:Court métrage de Donald Duck Catégorie:Dessin animé commercialisé en 1945 Catégorie:Court métrage de la série Donald Duck